<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【加菲虫X荷兰虫】 高空滑行拳手 by Yibeisucha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227975">【加菲虫X荷兰虫】 高空滑行拳手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibeisucha/pseuds/Yibeisucha'>Yibeisucha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man：Home coming, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibeisucha/pseuds/Yibeisucha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一辆小破车<br/>蜘蛛骨科<br/>存个档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PeterPaker/PeterPaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【加菲虫X荷兰虫】 高空滑行拳手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Edith，where is my brother？”Tom躺在Andrew的床上摆弄着哥哥搭在床头的衬衫，白衬衫不断散发着Andrew荷尔蒙的气息挠的他心痒痒的。</p><p>“Gallow Green，sir”</p><p>“wt？那是什么地方？”Tom从没听说过这个地方，但听起来倒是比较像一间酒吧。想到这他一个激灵从床上蹦起来，脑袋随即狠狠撞上自己的床板。</p><p>“是一间酒吧，sir”Edith的语气依旧毫无波澜，“需要我为您安排路线吗？”</p><p>“shit！”他揉着脑袋快速套上裤子和外套，抓起桌面上的蛛丝发射器“of course”<br/>Andrew是被迫参与毕业狂欢的，他今早还答应了小Tom毕业典礼结束后回家陪他。可Gwen非得拽着他参加party，说是要给他介绍一个girlfriend。他想拒绝，奈何Gwen压根不给他说话的机会，男孩就这么迷迷糊糊的跨越大半个纽约参加一个以毕业party作为幌子的搞笑联谊会。</p><p>Gwen十分热情的把Andrew介绍给一个同校的女孩，时不时向他使眼色示意他主动一点。Andrew的样貌似乎很对女孩的胃口，她一直试图找到和他的共同话题。可Paker先生完全听不进去，只是机械的点头以作回应。</p><p>“Paker，你是不是讨厌我？”</p><p>“Mhm…”Andrew晃着手里的酒杯，专注的观察液体反射头顶镁光灯形成的颜色，漫不经心的敷衍着应和女孩。</p><p>“You're such a jerk！”女孩猛的朝他泼了满满一杯威士忌，把空杯子塞到Andrew闲着的另一只手里，顺便狠狠剜了他一眼。</p><p>“wtf？？”</p><p>20分钟后，Tom找到了几乎位于纽约另一头的bar。Edith规划的路线已经是最捷径的了，可他还是喘的像个风箱。</p><p>“okay，让我看看Mr Paker在哪里”Tom启动眼镜的侦查模式，迅速锁定了在洗手间脱衣服的Andrew。</p><p>“fuck！”Andrew脱下浸满威士忌的外套，衬衫领口一大片都染上了深褐色。他用冷水洗了把脸，顺便给Gwen发了一条短信。</p><p>i really have to go，Tommy is waiting for me </p><p>Tom急需哥哥的一个解释，他在家等了一天都没见到Andrew的影子。他以为哥哥也许是还有事情要忙，事实上他却特意跑到纽约另一边泡吧撩妹，更过分的是Tom给他打了不下10次电话，他竟然一个都没接。</p><p>他从来没被Andrew放过鸽子，无论是儿时还是现在小哥哥总是最宠他的那个。无论Tom有任何要求或是小孩子脾气Andrew都会包容他，别说放鸽子了，就连一次拒绝都没有。</p><p>正因为如此，Tom害怕Andrew不再爱他了才会把他丢在家里。想到这最小的Paker先生不争气的抽抽鼻子，他其实一点都不喜欢斤斤计较，唯独对Andrew才会有如此浓烈的占有欲。他太喜欢Andrew，所以更怕失去。</p><p>“hey brother”Tom倒挂在洗手间的窗户外敲敲玻璃，“你有什么想和我说的吗？”</p><p>“Jesus！Tommy 你吓我一跳”Andrew捂着心口打开窗子，朝窗外的人招招手“come in”</p><p>随着胳膊的移动衬衫的袖口略微上移露出纤细的手腕，他没带发射器。Tom扯起一边嘴角摆出一个坏笑，闪身钻进洗手间揽起Andrew的腰荡到半空中。</p><p>“wt？！你要干什么？！”Andrew不得不搂紧Tom的脖子，紧张的闭上眼睛。好笑的是，Paker家的第二位蜘蛛侠在没有发射器的情况下竟然恐高。如果把这个消息发给号角日报恐怕会是个天大的爆料。</p><p>Tom侧过头看着浑身紧绷的Andrew，随便找个建筑物停了下来。他知道哥哥怕高怕得要命，也不忍心再捉弄他。</p><p>“你猜我要干什么”他理理Andrew被风吹乱的棕发，手指划过眉稍眼角最终停在耳边。“um…”Andrew扭扭头看着纽约繁华的夜景“难不成是看夜景？？”</p><p>Tom笑着摇摇头双手食指交叠比成x的形状“Oops”他凑近哥哥小鹿一般的双眼，轻轻在他耳边说“一个小小的惩罚，因为你放我鸽子”没等Andrew反应过来，男孩已经带着他重回半空中。</p><p>我得好好惩罚一下他，Tom想着。</p><p>小男孩故意把目的地设成NYC最高的钟楼，哥特式的尖顶隐在夜色里闪着微弱的冷白灯光与钟盘周围映衬的暖黄色调形成鲜明对比，灯光照得出对方的轮廓却看不清细节，气氛一下变得暧昧至极。</p><p>Tom把Andrew放在钟楼的边沿，楼体外立面大约10米远架了一圈脚手架似乎是要进行墙体维护，大概是这几天刚搭好还只是一个雏形。他荡到对面把蛛丝缠在钢筋上绕几圈再荡回钟楼，反复几次快速在两者之间织了一张网。</p><p>Andrew一脸茫然的看着他忙活个不停，突然脑子里闪出一个不祥的预感。</p><p>Tom双手插在Andrew的腋下像拎小猫一样把他抱起来转移到网上，蛛丝的弹力很强，以至于Andrew坐下后弯成一个危险的弧度。不过Andrew也算得上司空见惯，对于蛛网的触感并未感到不适。Tom脱掉外套黏在蛛网的边缘，半躺着凑近Andrew。男孩的呼吸中夹着些许威士忌的淡淡气味，混着夜风闯入鼻腔四处游荡。</p><p>Tom单手扣住Andrew的脖颈，两人的鼻尖轻轻搭在一起，他缓缓抬眸盯着眼前略显慌乱的男孩“Do you want a sex？”气音随着微风喷洒在两人之间，Andrew环上Tom的背“如果我说不，你会停下吗？”小男孩点水一般吻上Andrew的唇却不作停留快速离开。</p><p>“当然不会。”他把Andrew压在身下，双手撑在他头侧凹陷两个小坑。</p><p>“so…just do it”</p><p>Tom略显粗鲁的扯掉哥哥的衬衫，领口的纽扣脱线坠向夜空，Andrew半敞着衣服露出一大片胸口。略显凌乱的棕发软软的搭在额头，焦糖色的瞳孔染上一层薄薄的水雾，显得更加迷离不清。Tom狠狠咬上Andrew的双唇，舌头熟练的撬开哥哥的小尖牙，裹住对方乱动的舌，威士忌的味道混着唾液灌进口腔时刻提醒着小男孩今夜的不快。想到Andrew和别的女孩谈笑风生的样子，Tom脑子里顿时炸开一阵惊雷，连带着亲吻也变得粗暴。</p><p>Andrew双手缠上Tom的脖子微微支起身体迎合着他霸道的力度，Tom几乎瞬间把两人的衣服脱个精光，随便固定在蛛网的边界。夜风有些凉，Andrew不禁打了个冷颤。Tom的吻一路向下，双臂托起他的腰肢拱起一个弧度，在Andrew白皙的皮肤上落下一道道情欲的痕迹。他的唇包裹住Andrew的乳尖在唇舌间打着转，胸前酥酥麻麻的快感被蜘蛛感应放大数倍传递进大脑，一声细软的呻吟从Andrew的喉间流出又被Tom堵回嘴里。Tom轻轻覆上身下人硬挺的分身若即若离的摩擦着涨红的顶部，两人的唇齿追逐终于告一段落，燃烧的热吻转而落在Andrew的腿根并逐渐向内延伸最后轻轻含住腿间有些充血的阴茎。口腔的紧缩感激的Andrew半撑起一半身体紧紧扣住Tom的后脑，脖颈向后弯曲成一个锐角，喉结微微上下滚动着飘出舒服的音节。男孩的手指插在Tom的发间，卷发松松软软的缠在指尖相互牵连着融合在一起。Tom猛的缩紧口腔，一次深喉之后，乳白色的液体顺着小男孩的嘴角滴在同色的蛛网上扯出几缕银丝随后销声匿迹。他一口吞掉嘴里残余的液体重新吻上男孩的唇，威士忌混着精液略微腥甜的味道一齐挤进Andrew的味蕾，在心头炸开一道烟花。</p><p>“Do u love me Anddy？”Tom模糊不清的发出几个音节，离开男孩的嘴唇。Andrew迷糊间重新勾住Tom的脖颈挂在他身上索吻，喉咙里时不时发出类似猫咪一样的咕咕声。</p><p>“of course i love u ，i love you so much ”Andrew趁机翻个身转换双方的位置，跨坐在Tom的跨间。身下的阴茎在男孩后穴产生的摩擦让他恨不得自己马上被填满，他不安的扭动着身体，两个人的重量使Tom身下的蛛网向下凹陷出一个诡异的弧度，小男孩时不时加固蛛网以保证两个人不会掉下去。Andrew似乎感受到了Tom的分心，不满的哼唧两声表示抗议，男孩似乎很享受这种刺激的性爱，同时逐渐变得主动。</p><p>Tom望着Andrew略微失焦的双眼，感受到跨间逐渐变得湿润起来。Andrew眼中的水汽越来越浓，似乎荡着细柔的微波。他看着男孩绯红的面孔和微张的双唇，似乎意识到在自己分神加固蛛网的时候，男孩已经自己完成了扩张。</p><p>“god 你真是个妖精”随着Tom的一声喘息，Andrew重新坐回小男孩跨间，后穴猛的收紧包裹住热到发烫的情欲。阴茎抵在男孩的最深处随着晃动摩擦着肠壁，Andrew疼的倒吸一口冷气撑在Tom胸口。“you ok？baby？”Tom揉着男孩的头发，一动也不敢动，生怕伤到他。<br/>“I'm ok ，不用管我”Andrew俯下身在小男孩得锁骨上留下一道浅浅的牙印，Tom开始缓慢的上下抽动。<br/>男孩的身体依旧紧绷着，Tom想让他放松一些，不然会很疼。他支起身体单臂搂住Andrew的腰，头埋在男孩的颈窝轻轻吻着他的耳根，Andrew的身体几乎以肉眼可见的幅度变得柔软起来。</p><p>“我就知道，你喜欢这里”Tom轻咬男孩的耳垂，舌尖挑逗的前后摇摆。Andrew直接趴在他身上，身体提不起一丝力气。见男孩彻底放松下来，Tom循序渐进的加大幅度。肉体相撞的迷乱声响伴着钟楼指针移动的咔哒声回荡在两人耳边，Andrew的身体迅速染上薄红，呻吟落在网上连成一串缠在心口打成死结。</p><p>Andrew只觉得飘飘欲仙，蜘蛛感应无限放大体内的快感。哪怕Tom只是在他身上划着圈，下身完全没动，都能让他瞬间达到顶峰。他不知道该感谢蜘蛛感应还是该怨恨，他得到了从未有过的快感，同时也被这巨大的快感折磨着。</p><p>还不够</p><p>他想要更多</p><p>“Tommy…i …i…want more…”他用委屈巴巴欲求不满的眼神望着Tom，胡乱的扭着腰一副意乱情迷的模样。<br/>“okok Anddy 你试着这样前后动动”Tom引导着男孩前后摆动，随之发出阵阵低喘。Andrew似乎找到了舒服的姿势，喘息声变得越发急促。他蜷起腿勾着脚趾微微颤抖，身体上渐渐生出一层薄汗，显得男孩更添一丝媚色。Andrew雕塑一般的身体和棉花一般软糯的声音组合在一起却没有一丝违和感，小鹿眼里逐渐闪出水光。</p><p>“Fuck！Anddy 你可真紧”Tom揉着男孩的臀部线条，臀肉被挤压着包裹进手掌。Andrew发出一声绵长的呻吟，下意识的缩紧肠壁又向深处吞进几寸。整根阴茎彻底完全没入男孩的身体，他发出一声尖利的呻吟。</p><p>Andrew从不会可以忍着不叫床，他觉得这是一种激发性爱的方法。所以从来他都叫的很响，毕竟他压根也控制不住，索性把这当成一种享受也未尝不好。</p><p>Tom在他的臀部留下两道红印，同时开始深长的抽插。Andrew感到后穴肿胀着有些断断续续的疼痛感，但很快被潮水般的快感吞没只剩下点点战栗，他被送到了快乐的顶峰。高潮后身体的颜色越发变的粉红，随着Tom一次直抵尽头的深入，精液全数射在Andrew体内。</p><p>两人喘着粗气躺回蛛网，Tom拖回边缘的T恤帮男孩清理身体。搂过Andrew的肩在他耳边轻轻说</p><p>“我们回家继续 brother”</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>